Although dual control motor vehicles for driving instruction are well known, there is no safety device in existence for use by instructors teaching motorcycle operation.
With the great upsurge in the popularity of motorcycles, it becomes increasingly important to provide safety controls for the motorcycle instructor so that the instructor can ride in the seat behind the student motorcycle operator and be able to stop the motorcycle promptly in the event of an emergency.
It is desirable not only to brake the motorcycle in a potentially dangerous situation but also to be able to deactivate the motor and prevent the cycle from being under power after it is brought to a stop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety auxiliary brake and motor control for a motorcycle which can be easily mounted on any standard motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable auxiliary brake control which has relatively few parts, yet effectively brakes the motorcycle when the same is foot-operated by the driving instructor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a switch which is operated when the auxiliary brake pedal is depressed a given amount, the switch being capable of being reset only manually.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment means on the auxiliary brake cable for altering the braking response of the device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a complete dual control motorcycle for instruction purposes in which the instructor cannot only brake the motorcycle and make the engine inoperative but may also steer, shift, and accelerate the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a separate seat for the motorcycle instructor that is elevated to an extent whereby the instructor's visibility is not impaired or prevented by the student seated forward of the instructor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide dual handlebars operatively connected to a common steering mechanism in which the motion transmitting means between the handlebars are elongated connecting rods that can be adjusted as to their effective length.